Fire and Ice
by OokamiLover19
Summary: One girl finds herself in the past with no way back to the future. The Western Ice Lord saves her from death but ow will she be able to adjust to Feudal Japan when she realizes there is no way back to her time? Rated M for launguage and graphics of different kinds. Sesshomaru X OC
1. The World of Demons

This story is different for me in many ways. Its not following any story plot and is put a year after the death of Naraku.

I hope you enjoy it, please read and review.

I own nothing except Misoru and Suniko.

...

...

...

How the hell did this happen to me? I was just an average everyday American 14 year old girl in northern Montana until the day I fell in the mountains. I had been careless and I fell down a steep hill and hit my head...

* * *

><p>Misoru and I had been overnight hiking in the mountains so our parents could have some time alone. They didn't really get the time they wanted together because of dads job being a surgeon who worked overtime so that when he took a few days off it was not a huge problem.<p>

My name is Suniko and this is how I came to the era of demons in Japan.

* * *

><p>"SUNIKO!" Misoru screamed after me as I slipped and tumbled down the steep mountain.<p>

I hit trees and rocks, my pack was torn away and my skin was starting to be torn apart. There was no way I would survive this fall with how high up the mountain we had been. The last thing I saw was a huge rock before my head hit it hard.

* * *

><p>-Sesshomaru-<p>

He sat in the clearing with his small pack. The toad youkai, Jaken, was being chased by Rin, who was a ten year old ningen. She had been covering him with flowers. Nearby wad the two-headed dragon A-Uh.

There was meat over the fire for Rin and Jaken while Sesshomaru would wait til they were asleep to hunt. A horrid stench of a ningen blood reached the ice lords nose and he stood up.

"Jaken, watch Rin or your head will roll," he growled before disappearing into the forest.

He ran through the forest, his mind reeling at why the scent of blood was so strong for one human. He came into a clearing of sorts where there were several sharp boulders were resting. On top of those rocks was a female ningen. She was on her back, a piece of rock protruding through her shoulder, side and leg. On her uninjured thigh was some kind of weird blade. Her body was sliced everywhere as if she had been beaten with rocks. Her blonde hair was caked with blood and vacant blue eyes stared past the Ice Lord and her feet were bare. There was no sound of a heart beat.

He started to walk away when his sword, Tenseiga, pulsed it it's want to revive the female. He slid his arms under the girl and lifted her off the rocks and laid her on the ground before drawing his sword. He waited to see the pale bearers before gripping his sword and slicing them.

The girl's injuries healed, leaving no trace of a scar and she gasped for air. Air wheezed into her lungs as she coughed and rolled onto her stomach and got onto all fours to vomit blood. Her body started to shake as she wiped her mouth on the fabric of her strange ripped top. She stood slowly and staggered for a few steps before standing straight and finally noticed the Ice Lord.

"Who the hell are you?" she spoke, her raspy voice still gentle.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that ningen," the lord growled as he sheathed Tenseiga. "I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands."

"Uh-huh," she laughed as he looked around. "Damn, I must have hit my head. Where the hell am I?"

"Don't turn you back on this Sesshomaru; I just saved your pathetic life. You were dead when I found you," the lord growled and she turned back to him.

"What are you?" her voice was steadier as she studied him.

Knee length silver hair, molten gold eyes, a crescent moon of blue on his brow, two magenta stripes across each cheek, a white pelt over his right shoulder as his foreign armor spiked across his left shoulder, white haori with floral designs on the sleeves, white hamakas and small black boots. At his waist were two swords and she noticed he hands held nails that were clawed. She looked back into his eyes and saw only cold emotions.

"It matters not," he spoke coldly then turned to walk into the forest.

"Wait, don't leave me out here alone!" the girl cried, fear radiating off of her. "I don't know where I am..." the scent of tears reached him and he looked over his shoulder.

"Come." that one word made her smile as she ran to catch up to him.

'Who is this female? She did not fear me, nor did she know what this Sesshomaru is. Did she hit her head and lost her memories? Her scent is strange once you got past the blood.'

The Ice Lord stopped at a spring and turned to the female. "Wash that blood off your person. This Sesshomaru will wait."

"Could you look somewhere else?" the female's scent turned to one of nervousness. He snorted internally and walked back into the forest a few feet and sat against a tree.

She was done quickly and Sesshomaru heard clothes hit the water. He stood and pulled off his outer haori and walked out to find the girl in strange garments that hid her sex. He places the haori on her shoulders and turned his back to her.

"Those garments are useless to save. They are torn abs covered in blood. This Sesshomaru finds it easier to buy new clothes and burn old ones," he spoke.

"Th...Thank you," the female stammered and he heard her stand up.

He turned to face her as she held the haori closed. It went to her knees which showed how small she was compared to him. She picked up the clothes and her blade then the ice lord turned and walked back into the forest and she followed.

"Sesshomaru, why do you talk in third person?" she called and he did not reply as they entered the camp where rin, Jaken and a-Uh Waited.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken was not being nice," rin complained then her eyes widened as she looked at the female behind him. "Hi who are you?"

"Suniko," she spoke, her voice full of uncertainty.

"Milord what is this ningen doing here?" Jaken spoke and the female, Suniko, squeaked and hid behind the ice lord, hiding behind his pelt.

"How dare you treat milord so...?"

"Jaken." the ice lord spoke and the toad went silent. "She knows not of our kind and customs. Nor does she know where she is. Yelling will only make things worse."

"Yes milord," the toad groveled and walked over and sat by the dragon.

Sesshomaru sat by a tree as the female pulled something off her old clothing and then tossed them in the fire. The thing in her hands looked like some kind of obi as she tied it around her waist to hold his haori closed. She walked over and sat near the ice lord, a few feet in between them. She ran her fingers through her hair and braided it. Then strapped the blade to her calf.

"Ningen, where are you from?" the lord spoke and she looked at him.

"Montana. My brother and I where hiking and I fell. Then I woke up here with you there."

"You were dead. This Sesshomaru has the ability to bring people back if he so wishes. Where is this Montana?"

"America, where are you from that you haven't heard of that?" she asked staring at me confused.

"Pretty lady, here is some food. Rin thought you were hungry," rin came over with some of the boar Sesshomaru had hunted earlier.

"Thank you," the female spoke, a small smile on her face.

"Jaken, find the location of the hanyou and bring him and the miko here. This Sesshomaru had the feeling she will help this ningen."

"Yes milord," the toad bowed then got onto the two-headed dragon and flew off. The female, Suniko, seemed even more confused.

"What are hanyous and mikos?" she asked.

"Half-demons and priestesses. You home from a different world than us."

"That's for sure," she snorted as she leaned against her tree.

"You may sleep Ningen, this Sesshomaru watches the pack. Rin come."

The little girl came over and sat on the lord's right side and she laid her head on his leg as he wrapped the pelt over her. The female closed her eyes and he heard her heart slow down as well as her breathing, but she was not asleep. Sesshomaru was going to say something but decided against it.


	2. A Trip to Modern Japan

This story is different for me in many ways. Its not following any story plot and is put a year after the death of Naraku.

I hope you enjoy it, please read and review.

I own nothing except Misoru and Suniko.

...

...

...

_"You may sleep Ningen, this Sesshomaru watches the pack. Rin come."_

_The little girl came over and sat on the lord's right side and she laid her head on his leg as he wrapped the pelt over her. The female closed her eyes and he heard her heart slow down as well as her breathing, but she was not asleep. Sesshomaru was going to say something but decided against it._

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sesshomaru sensed the hanyou and his pack coming closer as Jaken came from above the trees. He landed and the lord nodded to him.<p>

"Ningen." the girl opened her eyes and looked at him. "The hanyou and priestess is almost here, as well as a kitsune and a neko youkai, a Houshi and a taijiya. They may be able to help you."

The female nodded and stood up and stretched her arms above her head. The half-breed came into the clearing and the miko was on his back, wearing her strange clothing. The neko landed and the kitsune, Houshi and taijiya got off it.

"Sesshomaru, why have you summoned me?" the miko asked as she got off the hanyou's back.

"This Sesshomaru found this ningen in the woods. She knows nothing of our culture or where we are. She had been dressed in foreign clothing as well."

"Hello, I am Kagome," the miko smiled to the ningen and she blinked as she stared at the two-tailed neko. "Where are you from?"

"Mo...Montana," she stammered as she looked at the blue-eyes priestess.

"How did you get to Japan from America?" she asked.

"I don't know," the scent of tears filled the clearing as the girl shook. "He said he found me dead... The last thing I remember is falling down a steep hill in Montana."

"What's your name?"

"Suniko," she whimpered. "We're in Japan?"

"Yes what year was it in Montana?"

"2105."

"Ok so you over 500 years into the past. Lord Sesshomaru is an inu Daiyoukai, a dog demon. Inuyasha is an inu hanyou and has half demon blood and half ningen blood. This era has many different types of demons. Lord Sesshomaru, if you would allow it, I could take her to my time and have medics check on her."

"How can I get home?"

"I don't know Suniko. It's confusing but you are a 100 years ahead of me. It's only 2007 in my time."

The scent of the girl's tears got stronger as a sob escaped her lips. Sesshomaru stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him with utter despair.

"Why did you bring me back?" she cried.

"This Sesshomaru's sword wished it. Miko if you take her, then I come with." the ice lord spoke and she nodded.

"What? The bastard going through the well? He'll kill everyone since there are barely any youkai there..."

"Oswari!" beads around the hanyou's neck glowed and he was shoved into the earth. "Inuyasha it has been a year since Naraku's defeat and he isn't as cold as he used to be. You can just shut up!"

Suniko giggled at the sight and the ice lord smirked. "Jaken, take rin to my shiro. I should be back in a few days."

"Yes milord."

"Miko, we'll wait for your pack at the bone-eaters well." the ice lord spoke before wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulder and summoned his jaki cloud. The female yipped in surprise as her arms came around his waist as her head connected with his pelt. "You will not fall in this Sesshomaru's presence."

They landed in a clearing some time later and Suniko saw an old well in the middle if the clearing. Suniko let go of him and looked around. Not too long after they had arrived the others appeared in the clearing. The miko came over and held Suniko's hand.

"Inuyasha bring lord Sesshomaru please," she smiled before she jumped into the well with the panicked girl. "You can open your eyes Suniko. Just climb the ladder. We need to get out before they come through."

* * *

><p>-Suniko-<p>

I climbed the ladder quickly and Kagome followed. Once on solid ground, I straightened the haori and belt as a blue light came from the well and the two silver haired men came through.

"Sesshomaru, the scent here will be a lot stronger in my time I'm letting you know now so you don't kill me later," Kagome spoke as she pulled me out of the small building. I found myself in a small shrine.

"Kagome!" a boy came running over with a soccer ball in his hands. "Who are these two?"

"Hey Souta! This is Suniko and he is lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half brother. Help them get into dad's clothes while I help Suniko."

The boy nodded as we walked inside what looked like the main building. An older woman was in the kitchen washing dishes while and old man was sitting in the couch.

We walked past them into a room which I assumed was Kagome's. She pulled out a shirt and jeans for me and I smiled. I pulled off the haori and slid them on and used my belt for the pants then I slid the haori back on over it since it was slightly chilly.

"Suniko, how old are you?"

"Fourteen," I spoke as she handed me a brush for my hair. I brushed it then rebraided it. "What about you?"

"I'm nineteen. I've been going to the feudal era for four years now. Here are some flip flops. My clothes are a little big for you sorry. We'll get you some of your own after the hospital. I want to make sure you don't have some concussion or something."

"Alright," I smiled as I fixed the pants over my hunting blade and slid the shoes on.

"Is it wise to wear the blade here?"

"Probably not but it's all I have left. If I can't get back to my time then I for sure won't let my brother's blade go."

She nodded as we walked back down to the kitchen. The woman had food on the table and smiled. I looked at Kagome and she led me to the table.

"Mama, this is Suniko. Her situation is kind of like mine when I was pulled into the well the first time except she's a century ahead of us."

"I see," the older woman smiled. "Well Suniko, my name is hitomi. I hope you like our time. Hello Inuyasha, lord Sesshomaru."

"Eat up then well go," Kagome spoke and everyone but Sesshomaru sat and ate.

No one else asked about it so I didn't care. He looked good in the blue jeans and black t-shirt. On both wrists, he had more magenta stripes and his hair was braided. Inuyasha wore a ball cap over his ears as he wore jeans and a red shirt. After we finished eating, Kagome led the way down from the shrine and into the streets of Japan. Sesshomaru stayed next to me, with an arm around my shoulder. He kept picking at his haori that I wore and I shrugged. My arm close to him was holding into the back of his shirt, nervous and frightened of the population.

"Suniko, why are you do nervous?" Kagome asked. "Isn't the population higher at home?"

"No. In my time, the world population is probably about two-thirds less then this century," I whispered. "My world has been overrun by nature since the wars are over. War destroyed everything."

"I'm sorry," she spoke as Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I agreed to come. It just different to see people and cars everywhere you look," I smiled as she led the way up into the hospital.

"Can we help you?" a nurse came over to us.

"Yes, my friend here was hiking the other day and fell. I fear she has a concussion but I'm not sure," Kagome spoke and the nurse looked at me.

"Come with me dear and I'll help you," the nurse smiled.

I looked at Kagome, wide eyed.

"This Sesshomaru will not let you go alone," Sesshomaru spoke and I nodded, tightening my grip in his shirt as we followed the nurse down a hall and into a room.

I sat on the bed and Sesshomaru stood nearby as the nurse took my vitals.

"Is your blood usually low?" the nurse asked as she slid off the cuff.

"No, but I haven't had water for a couple days and I've lost some blood. The wound healed thanks to the help of my friends."

"Where's your family?" the doctor asked as he came into the room.

My eyes widened at the question. I couldn't tell them that I was a century ahead of them. I tried racking my brain for a suitable answer when Sesshomaru answered for me.

"Her family died a few years ago. I've been helping her since."

"I'm sorry." He nodded. He pulled out a light and checked my eyes a few times before smiling. "Well besides the hypotension, you are good. No concussions, but I will prescribe an injection for you to take for the next week. I'll pay for it since you caught me on a great day," the doctor smiled.

"Thank you," I smiled back as I slid off the bed and Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around my shoulder again.

"Mimi, would you go get the prescription so I can explain how she needs to take it?" the doctor asked and the girl nodded and left quickly. "Would you take of the haori so I can see your arms?"

Sesshomaru helped me out of it and showed him the insides of both arms. He prodded both veins with the end of his pen and frowned. Then he looked at my wrists.

"Well, it would be best if you did the injections into your left vein," he spoke, poking it. "That way it goes straight to your heart."

"Doctor Tsuik, here you go," Mimi came back with a small bag. He opened it and pulled out a tube.

"Each dose has a needle on it. You'll need to do it three times a day. It is possible for you to start feeling sick but it is just the side effects of the medicine."

I nodded and pulled the haori back on and took the bag from him. We left quickly because I felt Sesshomaru tense up and as soon as Inuyasha and Kagome saw us, they stood up and we walked out of the hospital. Inuyasha took Sesshomaru back to the shrine while Kagome dragged me to the mall to pick up some clothes for me then we were back on our way home.


	3. Sleep of Body, Not of Mind

This story is different for me in many ways. Its not following any story plot and is put a year after the death of Naraku.

I hope you enjoy it, please read and review.

I own nothing except Misoru and Suniko.

...

...

...

_"Each dose has a needle on it. You'll need to do it three times a day. It is possible for you to start feeling sick but it is just the side effects of the medicine."_

_I nodded and pulled the haori back on and took the bag from him. We left quickly because I felt Sesshomaru tense up and as soon as Inuyasha and Kagome saw us, they stood up and we walked out of the hospital. Inuyasha took Sesshomaru back to the shrine while Kagome dragged me to the mall to pick up some clothes for me then we were back on our way home._

* * *

><p>I sat on kagome's bed and pulled out one of the tubes and stuck the needle into my arm. I winced at the pinch ands shot the fluid into my vein. I pulled out the needle then sighed as I tossed the empty tube into the trash.<p>

"Suniko, we're headed back soon. You ready?" Kagome came in and saw me rubbing my arm. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah the medication just bites," I spoke as I got off the bed and straightened the haori. I was wearing a cotton kimono that we found at the mall and knee high glad boots. I picked up the black gym bag and slid the bag of medicine into it. "Let's go."

"Ningen, you no linger need this Sesshomaru's haori," sesshomaru spoke coldly as we came out of the house. I sighed as I slid off the haori and tossed it to him. Looked like he was back to his cold self. He slid it on then readjusted his armor. "Let's go."

Kagome grabbed my hand and we jumped into the well followed by Sesshomaru and inuyasha. Once out of the well, Sesshomaru grabbed my arm and summoned his cloud and we flew west. After a few hours, we stopped since the sun was setting. I pulled one of the tubes out and injected it, wincing as the needle bit into my skin.

"What is the point of that?" Sesshomaru asked as he came into the clearing with a few fish.

"Humans are fragile," I whispered. "When our blood is not balanced then we could possibly die. I'm not ready to die."

"Hn."

He dropped the fish before me and started a fire. I pulled my blade out of my boot and cut off the heads and grabbed the tails and ripped out the spines before shoving the fish onto sticks and putting them over the fire.

"How did you learn that?" he asked.

"When I was younger, the family would take advantage of the mountains and we would go out for weeks and camp together and hunt. I've lived most of my life in the woods. Never thought it too useful til now."

He nodded and leaned against a tree. When the fish was done, I tossed one of the fish to Sesshomaru who caught it easy. I started eating and he growled at me.

"What? Don't tell me youkai don't need food," I spoke calmly. "I knew you left the other night to eat."

"So this Sesshomaru's assumption was correct. You were still awake," he spoke as he picked at the fish with his claws. "Why is that?"

"I don't sleep in the woods. It almost got me killed a few times, no matter who was there to protect me. So I learned how to put my body to sleep but not my consciousness."

"A useful skill," he noted and we finished eating in silence. As soon as I was finished, I tossed the skin into the fire and stood up to go relieve myself then I returned and pulledoil one leg and rested my arm against it as I tossed my dagger into the ground as I stared at a tree trunk. "Ningen, sleep. No one dares to attack me, less they want to die."

I sighed and sheathed my dagger and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>-Sesshomaru-<p>

The female went into her half-asleep meditation and the ice lord growled. He stood and walked over and crouched in front of her. He moved his hand to touch her shoulder but he heardas weapon being drawn and something poked his inner thigh. He locked onto her eyes eyes as they opened.

"This is one reason why I don't sleep. Curious companions. I suggest you back up before you lose something important. I may be a 14 year old ningen but I am not defenseless." she growled pressing the tip into his groin for good measure.

The Ice Lord growled before standing up and walked back to his tree. The girl sheathed her blade and closed her eyes again, but this time she actually seemed asleep.

The next day of travel was silent besides the times the female put that liquid into her arm and the sound of the wind as they flew to the lord's shiro. The female kept her arms around the ice lords's waist, fear wrapped around her from the thought of falling. He couldn't blame her, she was human and when they had been in the miko's time, he stayed close to her because her scent was like fresh rain and lavender flowers and much more appealinthe an the scents of the strange world.

That night when they set down for camp, she ran off into the forest before he could and returned shortly, carrying a doe over her shoulder. She smiled at him before gutting the animal and cut some of the meat out and put them on sticks over the fire that Sesshomaru had created. Then she stood, grabbed her back and went to go clean up.

When she returned, her hair was wet and her clothes were slightly damp. She picked up the meat over the fire and came over and sat next to the ice lord and handed him some meat. They ate in silence and when they were done, the female grabbed her bag and pulled out one of those strange vials and shot it into her arm. He smelt blood and looked at her arm and saw a small line of blood coming from the place where she had injected the needle.

He grabbed her arm and she made a small yip of surprise as he licked up the blood. He could taste her mortality and an infection in her body. He pulled back and looked at her closely. Her skin was slightly paler than it usually was. He locked onto her eyes and they were wide with shock.

"You are becoming sick," he spoke, his voice controlled.

"The doctor said that it was possible that that could happen," she shrugged.

"This is not from side effects of medicine. Your body is rejecting the medicine," he growled. "We need to get to my shiro and get my personal healer, Gnatsuko, to examine you. You may be from the future but we know a lot about medicine as a youkai culture," he spoke pulling her to her feet. He kicked dirt over the fire and she slung her bag over her shoulder. "We'll travel through the night."


	4. Drinking Blood of a Youkai

I hope you enjoy Fire and Ice, please read and review.

I own nothing except Misoru and Suniko.

...

...

...

_"You are becoming sick," he spoke, his voice controlled._

_"The doctor said that it was possible that that could happen," she shrugged._

_"This is not from side effects of medicine. Your body is rejecting the medicine," he growled. "We need to get to my shiro and get my personal healer, Gnatsuko, to examine you. You may be from the future but we know a lot about medicine as a youkai culture," he spoke pulling her to her feet. He kicked dirt over the fire and she slung her bag over her shoulder. "We'll travel through the night."_

* * *

><p>The night was colder as winter was getting closer so the Ice Lord wrapped his pelt around the human beside him. She looked up at him in thanks then buried her face into his side, being mindful of his armor. A small smile graced the lords face as they flew. A few hours into the journey, he could feel her temperature spike under his arm and pelt. He looked down at her and she was paler than before.<p>

He pulled her into his arms carefully then went into his light orb to speed up the travel. Soon they arrived at his shiro and he walked quickly to the medical wing where Gnatsuko was looking at one of the servants who had a gash on his arm.

"Lord Sesshomaru, welcome back... Who is she?"

"Her body is rejecting a medicine," the lord growled as he laid her on one of the beds. "I've brought her back once, if she dies..."

"Alight, do you know what medicine it was?"

"A medicine from the half-breed's miko's time. It was to help with her blood but her body is rejecting it." the lord answered as he pulled out on of the vials. "She's had 5 injections of it."

Gnatsuko's eyes widened as he used his white eye to look into the vial. Then he came over to the female moved her sleeve up and drew some blood on the inside of her right arm and looked at the blood. "It's acting like a poison with her weak blood. How did she die the first time?"

"This Sesshomaru found her dead on a rock, three protruding rocks in her shoulder, side and leg," the ice lord spoke pointing to each place. "She doesn't know how it happened or where she was when I revived her."

"What's her name?"

"Suniko."

"Suniko, open your eyes," the phoenix youkai spoke, placing a hand on her pale cheek.

Her eyes opened half way and they were glazed over as she looked at the ceiling.

"It's acting quickly," Gnatsuko growled.

"How do we stop it?" Sesshomaru growled.

"The only way to keep her from dying is blood of a youkai and you are the only one who could do that. Do you wish to save this human girl? Is she important to you like young Rin?" Gnatsuko growled as he stepped away from the bed.

The Ice Lord looked down at the girl on the bed, her eyes closed and he heard her heart beating faster, trying to keep ahead of the medication. Her chest started to rise and fall faster as her breathing became shallower. Her skin seemed clammy.

"What will it be Lord Sesshomaru? She may die any minute with the way her body is reacting right now," Gnatsuko spoke as he walked back over to the servant to bandage his arm.

"What must this Sesshomaru do?" the ice lord spoke, looking at the older youkai.

"Have her drink your blood. She would be bound to you and become a inuyoukai. It wouldn't be a mating, that I assure you."

The old man came back over as the Ice Lord drew a nail across his wrist and pressed it against the girl's mouth. She gagged, but Gnatsuko rubbed her throat, coating her to swallow. Her closed eyes tightened as she started to suck on the wound and swallow. After a few minutes, Gnatsuko pulled sesshomaru's wrist away.

"Leave us, my lord. As soon as anything happens, I'll have a servant come and retrive you," Gnatsuko said and the Ice Lord nodded and left.

* * *

><p>"Lord Sesshomaru! Rin heard that you came back!" the young girl ran into the study as the Ice Lord was writing a reply to the other lords about the fall youkai ball. It was his turn to host it. "Where's the pretty lady?"<p>

"She is resting Rin and why are you not in bed?"

"Rin heard servants say he saw you leaving the medical wing so rin came to see you," she smiled as she stood before the desk.

"Come, you need to be in bed. It is way late," Sesshomaru said standing and rin grabbed his hand as they left the study. He took her to her room and she hugged him around the waist before jumping under the covers. "I'll see you in the morning Rin."

"Night Daddy..." her eyes widened as she covered her mouth with both hands. "Rin sorry... Rin didn't mean..."

Sesshomaru sat next to her on the bed and smirked. "Rin, you have been traveling with me for four years now and I have come to care for you as a daughter. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Her eyes widened and she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He growled softly as he wrapped one arm around her before she pulled back and got back under the covers. He got up and nodded to her before leaving her room and going to his own. He pulled of both haoris then climbed under his covers.

* * *

><p>-Gnatsuko-<p>

The girl was unusually quiet as she laid on the cot, unconscious. The past three days she didn't move at all. Usually a human would be restless, no matter what state they were in when youkai blood entered their system. He sat by her on a chair, checking her vitals periodically. Five guards stood inside the room and five outside in case she started to get violent. They all were excepting her to freak out and start killing if the blood was compatible with her body, so when she opened her eyes which were now Sapphire blue and just turned her eyes to look at the doctor and guards she could see, they all were surprised. She didn't even move her body as two guards ran out to retrieve Sesshomaru.

Gnatsuko stood up and brushed her hair out of her face and saw a blue crescent moon on her brow. Then he moved the sleeve of her kimono and saw magenta markings on her wrists. He laughed and helped her sit up, she rubbed her head and crossed her legs under her and closed her eyes again as she rested her head in her left hand.

"Are you okay?" Gnatsuko asked as he placed a hand on her back.

"Yeah, damn dogs," she muttered rubbing her forehead. "Are all demons illiterate and cant talk right or is it just mine?"

"You know what happened?"

"Yeah, that dog explained it even though I could barely understand her with her broken sentences. Why are there eight youkai around the doors, all armed?"

"Because most humans who drink youkai blood become violent," Sesshomaru spoke as he entered the room. "Your situation made them all on edge. This Sesshomaru is glad that the blood was compatible with your system."

Gnatsuko saw the way he looked at her and he motioned all the guards out and he scrambled out after them.


	5. Acquiring Scents

I hope you enjoy Fire and Ice, please read and review.

I own nothing except Misoru and Suniko.

...

...

...

_"You know what happened?"_

_"Yeah, that dog explained it even though I could barely understand her with her broken sentences. Why are there eight youkai around the doors, all armed?"_

_"Because most humans who drink youkai blood become violent," Sesshomaru spoke as he entered the room. "Your situation made them all on edge. This Sesshomaru is glad that the blood was compatible with your system."_

_Gnatsuko saw the way he looked at her and he motioned all the guards out and he scrambled out after them._

* * *

><p>-Suniko-<p>

I saw the men being ushered out by the doctor as Sesshomaru came closer. He brushed aside my bangs and seemed satisfied about something then he moved my sleeves back to look at my wrists as the doctor had. I looked down and saw magenta markings similar to Sesshomaru's. Then he stepped back and looked at me, his eyes guarded.

I slid off the bed and walked around to the mirror to look at myself. My blue eyes were now the color of sapphire and there was a blue crescent moon on my brow. I wanted to see what other markings I could possibly have but didn't because Sesshomaru was in the room. He walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder and turned me to face him.

"Is your beast caged?" he growled.

"Why does she need to be? She didn't try getting out, did she?" I looked confused.

"It's precautions. Even if the beasts don't try to fight, there's a chance they could still be released unless they are caged."

_**'Maru right. It possy to be 'leased. Put me in cage.'**_ My beast muttered and I envisioned a cage in my mind and shoved her into it.

"Done," I whispered as I looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Come, let's get you something to eat. You've been unconscious for three days."

He turned and walked out and I followed closely. Guards were outside the room and I felt unease coming from them as they watched me walk down the hall. I frowned but that didn't last long as sesshomaru led me into a great hall where there were a few servants setting out some food and the little girl Rin was eating some fruit and eggs.

"It's the pretty lady!" she smiled as she jumped to her feet and ran to us. Her arms came around my waist and I gasped in surprise. Then she let me go and grabbed both mine and Sesshomaru's hands and pulled us to the table. "Will you sit by Rin, pretty lady?"

"My name is Suniko," I smiled as I sat next to the beaming girl.

"Daddy, when will those lords be here?"

"By dinnertime," Sesshomaru replied as he drank some tea. "Rin, while they are here, you must stay with your guards at all times. They didn't take too well on you here last time."

"What about Suniko?"

"She will be with me and I'll be assigning her guards as well."

I nodded, hoping that things would be explained to me soon. I ate some fruit and tea before a servant came out with a wine glass full of a dark red liquid that had a metallic smell to it and she handed it to me. I looked at Sesshomaru and he nodded to my unanswered question and I drank the blood. I caught hints of alcohol in it as well as some spice, but that had been in his blood when he had me drink it before. When I was done eating, Rin jumped to her feet and grabbed my arm and pulled me to mine. Then she pulled sesshomaru to his feet and pulled us out of the great hall and out into a garden. She finally let us go then she ran off into the garden and found the little toad, Jaken.

"Suniko, This Sesshomaru apologizes for not explaining things yet. Every year there is a ball in the later months and we switch off between the four lords of the land on who hosts it. Unfortunately, it is this sesshomaru's turn. The other three lords don't care much for ningens so it is hazardous for Rin but she refuses to live with others of her kind. For you, it won't be a problem since you are now youkai, but this sesshomaru still needs you to stay close to me. There is still the faint scent of your ningen blood and that is why I still have you drink my blood. The soldiers will still be on edge with you until they learn that you are indeed in control."

"Okay, makes sense. I guess it's still weird that I have a voice in my head that has the form of a dog," I smiled softly. "I need to thank you Lord Sesshomaru, for saving me. I didn't realize that the medicine would act so wrong with my body. Guess my body is too far ahead of the medicine and technology in Kagome's time. For me, we live in an environment like this, mostly forests and villages scattered here and there."

"You are welcome and you are in a way bound to this sesshomaru since it was my blood you drank."

I nodded as we sat against a couple trees. "I guess that this is best for me. After all, we don't know if there is even away to get back to my time. They probably think I'm dead after that fall and that wild animals left no trace of a body for them to find."

"You miss them, do you not?"

"Any one would miss their family if they were close to them," I snorted. "Funny thing is, my brother said he'd protect me. We had left to give my parents a few days alone because they were celebrating their anniversary. It was my fault that I died."

"Why do you think that?" Sesshomaru looked at me carefully.

"Misoru said not to try walking on the fallen trees because they were covered in moss. I disobeyed him," I spoke standing up. "Where is my bag at?"

"In my sleeping chambers. I destroyed those medicine vials. You can either wait til I get up or follow my scent inside. My sleeping chambers is on the third floor."

I walked over to him and knelt by his side. "May I?"

He nodded and I moved forward and buried my face against his neck and inhaled. He smelt like the forest back in Montana, but even though his scent was close to ten times stronger, his scent was like being home.. His hands came around my waist and pulled me into his lap, making me jump in surprise. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face against my neck as well.

_**'Its just pack mates acquiring each others scent. I'm sure he wouldn't do something of **_**that** _**nature,'**_ my beast spoke perfectly.

_'Why is it that when you first started to talk, you could barely speak?'_

_**'Because like a newborn, words didn't come easily, but since i've been seeing your memories, it has come easier.'**_

I nodded internally and curled up in Sesshomaru's lap as his pelt moved on it's own around me. I buried my face into his haori and let a few tears escape. His arms pulled me closer and I wanted to smile.

"Are you okay Suniko?" he whispered.

"Your scent reminds me of the forest back home," I whispered, not looking at him. "Thank you."


	6. Tutoring of Youkai Customs

I hope you enjoy Fire and Ice, please read and review.

I own nothing except Misoru and Suniko.

...

...

...

_"Are you okay Suniko?" he whispered._

_"Your scent reminds me of the forest back home," I whispered, not looking at him. "Thank you."_

* * *

><p>-Sesshomaru-<p>

"You are part of this Sesshomaru's pack. I will help how ever possible for you to stay happy," The Ice Lord growled softly.

Her small hands grasped his haori and he had a suspicion that she was smiling.

"Daddy is Lady Suniko alright?" Rin came over and looked at the girl in his arms.

"She just needs comfort at the moment. She'll be okay," the lord spoke and she smiled and ran off again. Sesshomaru shifted the girl in his arms and stood up and walked back towards the palace. She shifted in his arms and looked up at him confused. "Since the lords will be here soon, I will not risk them seeing you drink my blood from a glass. You'll need to take it straight from me for a while. We're headed to my chambers so no servants realize it's my blood."

She nodded and buried her face again in my haori. A few servants came forward, concerned but Sesshomaru dismissed them and walked up to the third floor. They entered his chambers and he sat on the bed and she sat up. He brought a nail across his wrist and held it to her. She pressed her lips to the cut and started sucking on it. Her hands came to his arm to hold it to her. When he started to feel slightly lightheaded, he pulled his arm back and the wound healed immediately.

She licked her lips then looked around the room. As soon as she saw her bag, she got off the bed and grabbed it. She looked at him and he pointed to the hot springs and she picked up her bag and went through the doors, while he laid back against the pillows.

_'She can never know...'_

_**'Know what Sho?' **_ Sesshomaru's beast poked his head out of his cage.

_'Do you really have to ask beast?'_ He growled at him.

**_'You like her?' _** the dog howled with laughter. _**'Well, she ain't human any more and she's already bound to you.'**_

_'She's only 14 in ningen_ years,' Sesshomaru protested.

_**'That may be, but since you've shared your blood, she won't age anymore and you should realize that. From the smell of it, if she had still been human, she'd be on her blood cycle soon. Haha, you're going to have to deal with her in heat within the month!'**_

_'You're enjoying this, aren't you?'_ Sesshomaru groaned quietly as he sat back up.

_**'Teach her youkai customs, then ask to court her and see what happens. Trial and error, Sho. That's the only way you could really win her.'**_

_'I'll try.'_ Sesshomaru thought as he stood up and walked into his closet to change into a black formal hamakas and black haori that had red floral designs on the sleeves. As he came out of the closet, Suniko came out of the bathing area wearing a traditional kimono that had three layers, a white inner layer, a red middle layer and a black outer layer that had sakura petals along the bottom hem. She looked at him and studied his clothes before smiling.

"Where did you aquire that kimono?" Sesshomaru asked as his pelt shifted on his shoulder.

"Kagome bought it for me. Said that if I was to stay in your company then I should have some clothes for formal events," she smiled, a light blush painting her cheeks.

"Come, before the lords arrive, I would like to teach you some of our customs so none of them feel insulted if you do certain things." She nodded and followed me out of my room and over to the study.

For the next few hours, Sesshomaru tutored her in everything he could and they were talking about courtships when a servant came in to announce that the lords were on their way.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Suniko asked and he looked at her as the servant left. "Is this courtship thing the reason you slit your wrist for me to drink your blood?"

"Observant, and yes it is."

She got to her feet and turned her back on him, but not quick enough to hide her blush.

"Has your beast told you that since you were ningen before and now youkai that your appearance will no longer change like it would when you were ningen?" She spun around and looked down at the Ice Lord as he closed the books. He stood up himself and looked down at her. "Your appearance will stay as is forever since we are long-lived creatures."

Her head lowered and she looked at the ground, her aura disturbed. "And how old are you, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"This Sesshomaru is several hundreds of years old, but to humans, about 19. Why is your aura disturbed?" He stepped to her and she turned away from him as he caught the scent of tears. He pulled her to him and she buried her face into his pelt and haori. He pulled her over to his desk and he sat in his chair and pulled her into his lap where she curled up.

"My lord, is Lady Suniko alright?" Jaken entered the room.

"She's been better, what is it?" he spoke, tightening his arms around her.

"The lords are here and wish to discuss some things."

"Very well but tell them that it will not be a private discussion because Suniko is distressed."

"I will tell them," the toad bowed and walked out.

"You won't send me away?" Suniko whispered as she lifted her head to look at him.

"No, I told you that you'd stay by my side during this gathering. You may know some of our customs but haven't practiced them. This sesshomaru will be helping you."

She smiled then laid her head back on my pelt and closed her eyes.

"Suniko, what would you think of entering a courtship?" He whispered and she opened her eyes and looked at him again.

"What do you mean?" she whispered in surprise.

"Would you enter a courtship with This Sesshomaru?"

Her eyes widened then there was a knock on the door and she buried her face in my haori, still shocked.

"Enter," Sesshomaru spoke calmly although inside he was irritated that the lords had come so soon.

"Greetings Lord Sesshomaru," the ookami youkai, Kouga, smiled as he came in. The other two lords didn't seem so pleased.

"Lord Syito, Chonotsu, and Kouga, welcome to my home. Jaken said you wished to speak with me," Sesshomaru spoke calmly. "Forgive me for not greeting you properly but as you can see, there's not much I can do."

"Who is this female? She smells like a youkai and ningen at the same time," Syito, the panther youkai of the south growled.

"This is Suniko. I found her in a predicament like my ward Rin's and also as Kouga knows of the Miko Kagome's past, she is also the same in a way."

"She's from Kagome's village?" Kouga blinked in surprise.

"Close..."

"What is going on?" the dragon youkai, Chonotsu, of the north growled.

"If you promise to Youkai customs that nothing we say in this room is spilled then I'll tell you," Sesshomaru spoke as he felt Suniko's hands tighten in his shirt.

"We promise," the three lords bowed.

"The Miko Kagome Higorashi who helped in the downfall of Naraku is actually from 400 years into our future. Suniko is from 500 years into our future but she has no way back that we currently know of. She is here through Tenseiga's power. As to her scent, that does not concern anyone but her and myself."

"Why is she in your lap and not somewhere else?" Kouga asked, a smile across his face.

"Perverted wolf," Suniko hissed as she lifted her head to look at the lords. "He has been helping me get through the fact that I died recently and was close to dying again and the fact that I may never be able to see my family again."

As the three lords took in what she said, she buried her face back into Sesshomaru's haori. He tightened his arms around her gently and her hands tightened into his haori in response.

"What have you three come to discuss?" Sesshomaru spoke, changing the subject.

"We wish to make a formal alliance with the West. When Naraku was here, all our lands were turned against each other and the past year we have been paying for the damages," Chonotsu spoke for everyone else. "We only wish for you to be aware of our request so while we're here you can think about it."

Then the three of them bowed and left the study.

"Suniko?" Sesshomaru whispered and she lifted her head to look at him again. "Would you be willing to be courted by this Sesshomaru?"


	7. Jeweled Gifts

I hope you enjoy Fire and Ice, please read and review.

I own nothing except Misoru and Suniko.

...

...

...

_"We wish to make a formal alliance with the West. When Naraku was here, all our lands were turned against each other and the past year we have been paying for the damages," Chonotsu spoke for everyone else. "We only wish for you to be aware of our request so while we're here you can think about it."_

_Then the three of them bowed and left the study._

_"Suniko?" Sesshomaru whispered and she lifted her head to look at him again. "Would you be willing to be courted by this Sesshomaru?"_

* * *

><p>-Suniko-<p>

I looked at him as he repeated his question and was shocked once again.

_**'You should see the look on your face right now,'**_ my beast laughed. **_'It's always good to try new things, plus the courtship is so that two people can see if they are sure about the relationship. That can be broken at any time but once mated you can't. For us dog youkai, we mate for life.'_**

_'Do I really want this?'_

_**'Well you better answer him, he is being very patient with you, but silence can be taken the wrong way.'**_

I looked at sesshomaru and his golden orbs were burning with anxiety as I looked back at him. I shifted in his lap so I was sitting up and his arms slid down to wrap around my waist. I smirked internally while I kept my face and aura blank as I leaned towards him.

"Yes," I whispered in his ear before burying my face against his neck.

* * *

><p>-Sesshomaru-<p>

As her shock wore off, her face became stoic as she looked at him. At first he was confused that maybe she would reject him but then she leaned forward to whisper in his ear. Her whispered answer him want to take her right then, but he contained himself. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as she laid her head against his neck. He sensed Rin's aura along with that of her two guards and then she came in.

"Daddy, the lords have been settled into their rooms and the mid-day meal is being prepared," she smiled as she came over and sat on the couch and pulled out a book that she had been reading the past couple weeks. "Is Lady Suniko feeling any better? Rin was concerned when you carried her inside after breakfast.

"She is doing better, she's just resting now," the Ice Lord spoke and she nodded and opened her book.

He felt Suniko's heart slow and soon she asleep, her hands still gripping his shirt. Her breathing slowed as well and the warm air against his neck made him shiver slightly. An hour or so after Suniko fell asleep a servant came in to announce that the meal was ready. Rin left after putting her book away and Sesshomaru woke Suniko gently. She yawned as she sat up in his lap and and ran her fingers through her blonde hair.

"The midday meal is ready," Sesshomaru spoke and she got off his lap and stretched. "You seem content."

"I am, thanks to you," she smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist and they walked out together. "I haven't slept that good in a long time."

"Well then I guess you'll just get used to sleeping that good Koishii," he whispered in her ear and she blushed.

They walked down to the great hall and the three lords, their mates, rin and about fifty other youkai, hanyou, and humans were at the table. Sesshomaru had Suniko sit to his right then sat at the head of the table. The servants came in with the food then everyone started to eat. There were hushed conversations all over the place and Sesshomaru heard that most of them concerned Suniko, who was sitting in the seat reserved for the Lord of the West's mate. He knew that Suniko could hear the conversations cause her left hand that was in her lap was clenched as she continued to eat as if nothing was happening. As the food and dishes were taken away someone spoke up.

"Lord Sesshomaru, who is the young beauty who sits in the seat reserved for mates?" It was a dragon hanyou that spoke. He had orange hair on top and green hair on the bottom half.

"This is Suniko, she is my intended, young Daidai," Sesshomaru spoke with pride in his voice and Suniko's hand in her lap unclenched.

"Congradulations Lord Sesshomaru," the boy's twin Roku smiled. His hair was green on top.

A chorus of congradulations echoed around the room then Suniko excused herself and left quickly. Rin looked over at Sesshomaru and he saw that she was telling him to go after her with her eyes. Sesshomaru stood, excused himself then followed her scent. He found her sitting on the bed in his sleeping quarters holding something in her hands.

"Koishii, what is it?" he asked as he sat behind her and pulled her to him.

"Some of the things I heard... Do people hate me or something?"

"No, they are just jealous. For many years I have had to suffer demons staying at my shiro because people want me to mate their daughters but I have refused each and every one of them. I am the youngest lord among the lands and every female usually begs me to please them but this Sesshomaru refuses. They only want me for pleasure and money. I only see you."

"But you've been alive forcenturies..."

"Ask every single youkai out there, I don't listen to beggers. Before this Sesshomaru saved rin, I was cold and heartless, killing all who displeased me. Jaken has suffered a few times. No one has ever graced my bed."

"How did Rin change that?" she whispered as her hands hid whatever it was in her hands.

"She was always smiling and laughing, no matter how much death or pain she saw. She cared for me a few times when I was injured and just followed me around. When she started being threatened, I tried to leave her with humans but she'd fight it and I started thinking of her as pack."

"So everyone is just jealous you picked me?" she turned her head and looked up at me.

"Yes," he whispered and kissed her forehead. "What are you hiding from this Sesshomaru in your hands?"

She giggled and wriggled out of his arms and turned to face him as she sat on her knees.

"Kagome and I got this at the mall and I thought you'd like it."

She opened her hands and in the palm of her hand was two necklaces connected by the jeweled sun and moon. She unconnected them and put one in each palm. He picked up the one with the amethyst jewel within the moon and put it around her neck and fused some of his jaki into it.

"Now only I can take it off of your person," he smirked.

She raised up on her knees and slid the sapphire sun necklace around his neck, fusing her jaki with it as well. "Until then, Koibito," she whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek.


	8. Falling Down a Hole

I hope you enjoy Fire and Ice, please read and review.

I own nothing except Misoru and Suniko.

...

...

...

_She opened her hands and in the palm of her hand was two necklaces connected by the jeweled sun and moon. She unconnected them and put one in each palm. He picked up the one with the amethyst jewel within the moon and put it around her neck and fused some of his jaki into it._

_"Now only I can take it off of your person," he smirked._

_She raised up on her knees and slid the sapphire sun necklace around his neck, fusing her jaki with it as well. "Until then, Koibito," she whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek._

* * *

><p>-Suniko-<p>

I sighed contently as I sat in Sesshomaru's arms. My hands played with the necklace as I felt his heart against my back. This was a happy day for me. I may have only been 14 but I knew many things and also knew that in japan in the older days, girls got married as soon as they were able to bear children. Sesshomaru's hands came around my waist and pulled me closer as he slid back to lay on the pillows.

"Rest koishii. Tonight we'll start your training with weapons and your innerdemon," he spoke and I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>-Misoru-<p>

"Suniko!" I called as I carefully slid down the hill that she fell down. I let to of some more rope and slid down to the next tree. "Please be okay."

I got down to the bottom of the hill and saw a lot of blood splattered on a three pionted tip rock. On one side there was blood in the pattern as if someone's hair was there. I climbed up the rock and looked at the blood pattern. It looked like a body had been here.

"Shit, it's been a full day and an animal must have dragged her away. Dad is going to kill me," I muttered as I got off the rock and found a small pool of blood by a hole that was a few feet in diameter and I didn't even see the bottom.

I pulled my rope to get more length and slid into the hole. I got about ten feet into the hole when something grabbed my leg and pulled me down. I found myself being thrown somewhere and I hit a tree. I looked around and saw myself in a forest that was unfamiliar. I looked around and saw the same bloodstained rock but didn't see any hole.

"Damn it!" I cursed.

"Ningen, I will eat you," some creautre hissed as it crawled into view. It was taller than me and looked like a mix between a spider and a bear.

I backed up and ran into the forest, my hands on my hunting knife. I heard the creature behind me and I cursed loudly and then tripped and fell into a clearing. I rolled over as the creature came into view and gasped. Then a bright pink light hit the creature and it disappeared.

"Are you okay?" a girl came into view wearing a school uniform.

"Yeah... What was that thing?" I gasped as she helped me up.

"Just another demon," she smiled as a few people came into view. A cat with two tails came close and I backed away. "Kirara, go back to Sango."

"Why does he remind me of that girl of Sesshomaru's?" a man wearing a purple cloak asked.

"Besides being a pea-brain?" a silver haired man with dog ears snorted.

"Oswari," the girl who actually looked normal snapped. "Sorry about Inuyasha. He's always like that. What are you doing wandering a demon infested forest?"

"Demons are not real," I growled. "What dream am I in?"

"Your not asleep, your in Japan."

"Oh shit," I gasped. "I need to find Suniko quick."

"Suniko?" the girl asked. "Is she blonde and around 14?"

"You saw her?"

"She's with my bastard brother. Apparently he brought her back from the dead," the dog-eared man snorted.

"How did you get here?" the girl asked.

"A hole but I didn't see it when I looked around this forest. would you take me to Suniko?"

"Of course. By the way, I am Kagome, he's inuyasha, sango, Miroku, shippou, and the neko is Kirarra," Kagome spoke pointing to everyone in turn. "Let's head west to the moon palace. Lord Sesshomaru invited us to a ball that's in two day."

"Thank you. My name is Misoru and I'm from Montana."

"I know. Suniko said that too. To make things clearer, you are 500 years into the past of feudal Japan. I'm a century behind you in modern day Japan."

I nnoded and followed the group west.

* * *

><p>-Two Days Later-<p>

-Suniko-

Sesshomaru was training with me in the courtyard with twin katanas since I mastered hand combat. I knew he wasn't even trying in the session because he didn't want to hurt me and he wanted me to get the feel of movement for the blades. After we were done, a servant came and announced that Sesshomaru's half brother was here then she left to take the swords to the Dojo as Sesshomaru and I sat against a tree.

I saw the group coming closer and noticed that there was another ningen with them. I studied him thengasped and ran to him. He smiled and caught me and hugged me tightly before a growl came towards us. I let go of Misoru and saw seesshomaru, his eyes turning red. I ran back to him and flared my jaki as I touched the necklace around his neck.

"Sesshomaru please calm down," I whispered. "He's my brother, Misoru."

The ice lord's eyes widened and he looked at Misoru through narrowed eyes. He nodded his head once then wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. I only went to his chest. I looked at Misoru and smiled.

"Suniko what happened to you?" Kagome asked carefully

"That medicine was rejected by my body so Sesshomaru gave me some of his blood and now I'm youkai and we are courting," I smiled as Sesshomaru kissed neck.

"Suniko, may I talk to you?" Misoru spoke and I nodded. Sesshomaru let me go and I walTed to Misoru and pulled him to the Sakura orchards. "Do you know of any way back home? In our time, there was hole that brought me here but I didn't see anyway back."

"I don't know, but I don't want to return. I'm happy here and I want to marry Sesshomaru."

"He's a demon!"

"And so am I," I growled. "Werent you listening? I became youkai because I almost died for a second time. Both times he saved me."

"Your fourteen!"

"That may be Misoru but I will not age anymore. Youkai are practically immortal, we live young and live lon. Only of a severe wound that can't be healed by our jaki would kilIsis and we heal rapidly," I explained. "i'll be able to see them again in time."

"But what about me?"

"Guess we find how to send you back. I refuse to leave and you cannot make me do anything. Plus Sesshomaru would probably kill you if you tried."

"Your kidding, right?" he laughed.

"Wish I were. Sesshomaru is the lord of the western lands. He doesn't stand for traitors and those who threaten what is his," I spoke as I walked back out of the orchards. "Yiu could always find a life here. It's better than Montana besides the occasional demon."

"What happened to you?" he growled and I turned.

"I died, Misoru and he brought me back. He has saved me several times and I'm falling for him. You could ask Kagome if you could live in her time. it's very populated and it's before the wars touted destroyed everything. I'll talk to you later. Sesshomaru and I have to get ready for the celebration."

Then, for the first time in my life, I turned my back and willingly walked away from my brother.


	9. Teasing and Preparations

I hope you enjoy Fire and Ice, please read and review.

I own nothing except Misoru and Suniko.

...

...

...

_"What happened to you?" he growled and I turned._

_"I died, Misoru and he brought me back. He has saved me several times and I'm falling for him. You could ask Kagome if you could live in her time. it's very populated and it's before the wars touted destroyed everything. I'll talk to you later. Sesshomaru and I have to get ready for the celebration."_

_Then, for the first time in my life, I turned my back and willingly walked away from my brother._

* * *

><p>-Sesshomaru-<p>

The Ice Lord felt the sadness from his intended and hurried to her. He pulled her into his arms and hurried into the palace and into his room. As soon as the door closed, she buried her face into his pelt and started crying.

He had heard their conversation perfectly, thanks to his inu senses. He felt pride that she would choose him over her family. She was using her senses that she'd be able to see them again in time but now that her brother was here,she'd have to deal with either getting him home or help him adjust to their time or the miko's time.

He ran his hand over her back soothingly and led her cry. She still had her emotions from being a human so he wouldn't question her outbursts. A servant came in with the kimono that he had requested for Suniko. It was silvery blue with the crescent moon of the taishou house across the back. She sat it on the couch, bowed to the ice lord then left without sayin a word.

Soon, Suniko pulled away from him and dried her eyes. She sighed and looked at her hands in her lap. Her aura was calm but he felt a little bit of guilt coming from her. He slid his hand to her chin and moved her head up to look at him.

"It will be okay, koishii," he whispered gently.

She sighed and looked back at her hands. "I know that... It's just... Never before did I turn my back on my family. I never chose someone over them until now. I always followed their rules and I did everything asked of me..."

Then the scent of tears came back but they were faint.

"Look at me koi," he whispered touching her cheek and she looked back up at him. "You can't follow other people's rules forever. Sometimes you musct choose between people. If you would like, your brother could stay in the palace til he makes a decision on what to do."

"Thank you Sessh," she smiled before kissing his cheek.

"Go get washed up then I'll have a few maids come into to help you dress. The other lords Wish to meet with me then I'll come get you for the gathering," he spoke and she got onto her knees and looked at him, her eyes full of emotion.

"Sessh. I love you," she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and brought herself closer. "I am ready to be mated to you for eternity."

He felt a familiar uncomfortable pain that seemed to occur every time he was with her. She smiled before pressing her lips to his briefly. He growled as she pulled back, he knew that she knew what this was doing to him and she was taunting him. He pressed her onto her back before kissing her roughly. Her hands came to his hair and pulled him closer to her.

He nibbled on her lower lip and she let him in. His tongue explored her mouth as his hands slid to her sides. A soft growl came from her and he growled in response. She broke the kiss, gasping for air so he just moved his kissed to her skin exposed above her training haori. She moaned as he kissed the hollow of her throat and he pulled back, making her whine.

"We can finish the mating if you desire, koi but the other lords are waiting for me. I cannot delay them any longer. Tonight we can continue," he whispered before getting off the bed. "Go bathe and the two maids will be in here when you finish so they can help you dress for the nights activities."

She growled before standing on the bed and pounced onto him. She wrapped her arms and legs around him before she bit his ear. "I didn't say you could get up koibito."

Sesshomaru laughed before kissing her cheek. "I promise that we will continue but I must see to my duties or people will take advantage of me like you are doing now."

She smiled as she let go of him and walked to the hot springs. He hesitated for a few seconds, really wanting to just go after her but he signed and left to room to go talk to the other lords about the alliance between the four lords and lands.

* * *

><p>-Suniko-<p>

_**'You did that to him on purpose didn't you?'**_

_**'**What? I didn't want him to go, that's why I jumped onto him.'_ I thought smugly. She sighed and went back to sleep.

I started humming to myself as I grabbed the soap and towel to wash off the day's sweat from training. As I hummed I started to sing a song that my parents used to sing.

I can't pretend to know how you feel

But know that I'm here, know that I'm real

Say what you want or don't talk at all

Not gonna let you fall

Reach for my hand 'cause it's held out for you

My shoulders are small but you can cry on them too

Everything changes but one thing is true, understand

We'll always be more than a band

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

You used to brave the world all on your own

Now we won't let you go, go in alone

Be who you wanna be, always stand tall

Not gonna let you fall

Reach for my hand 'cause it's held out for you

My shoulders are strong but you can cry on them too

Everything changes but one thing is true, understand

We'll always be more than a band

I never knew you could take me so far

I've always wanted the hope that you are

The ones I need

Reach for my hand 'cause it's held out for you

My shoulders are strong but you can cry on them too

Everything changes but one thing is true, understand

We'll always be more than a band

Reach for my hand 'cause it's held out for you

My shoulders are strong but you can cry on them too

Everything changes but one thing is true, understand

We'll always be more than a band

"Milady, Lord Sesshomaru told us to come get you ready," two girls came in, both with flaming red hair. I nodded and got out and let them help me into the robe they had. "We'll do your hair first then help you into the kimono that milord had made for you."

I nodded and knelt on the ground so they could dry and pin my hair up, using sapphire jeweled pins and jeweled strands that they braided into my hair as they twisted strands up. I closed my eyes and refused to look in a mirror that they offered. I stood and let the robe fall to the ground and let them put on the three layered kimono. First was white inner layer then a dark blue middle layer, and the. A light silvery blue with the Taishou crescent moon on the back.

The maids bowed and left to go tell Sesshomaru that I was ready. I knelt back on the floor, my back to the door owed owed my head and closed my eyes, going into a meditation.

...

...

...

If anyone is wondering, the song is called 'More Like A Band the band Lemonade Mouth.


	10. Youkai Gathering at the Moon Palace

I hope you enjoy Fire and Ice, please read and review.

I own nothing except Misoru and Suniko.

...

...

...

_I nodded and knelt on the ground so they could dry and pin my hair up, using sapphire jeweled pins and jeweled strands that they braided into my hair as they twisted strands up. I closed my eyes and refused to look in a mirror that they offered. I stood and let the robe fall to the ground and let them put on the three layered kimono. First was white inner layer then a dark blue middle layer, and the. A light silvery blue with the Taishou crescent moon on the back._

_The maids bowed and left to go tell Sesshomaru that I was ready. I knelt back on the floor, my back to the door owed owed my head and closed my eyes, going into a meditation_.

* * *

><p>-Sesshomaru-<p>

As the lords stood up to leave there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Sesshomaru called and the door opened and one of the maids that was supposed to be helping Suniko entered quickly. "Why are you not with my intended?"

"She is ready milord. She's meditating in the room and she also refused to look in a mirror for some reason," Crystol bowed. "You told us to come and inform you as soon as we finished."

"Thank you, have everyone gather to the great hall. There are many who have not met my intended," sesshomaru spoke as he stood. "Gentlemen, if you would excuse me."

"We'll see you in the great hall," they bowed and left after the Ice Lord.

Sesshomaru walked quickly to his chambers and saw Suniko kneeling on the ground meditating. He walked into the closet to change into a similar haori and hamakas. He slid tokijin and tenseiga into his obi then went out to talk to Suniko. As he came out, she stood but kept her face hidden. the jewels were done to his orders and all of her hair was pulled back loosely and framed her face. Finally she straightened up and looked at him.

Her eyes were lined with black and her lips were painted a light red. He gasped and she smiled, enhancing her beauty. She walked to him and slid her hand across his cheek. He leaned into her hand and took a breath.

"Am I that ravishing that I take away your breath?" she smiled pressing her body against his. "Do you just want to skip the gathering?"

He came to his senses and kissed her brow. "Come koishii, our guests awaityour arrival."

She smirked and wrapped her arm around mine and I escorted her down to the first level. They could sense hundreds of youkai, hanyou and ningen alike all waiting for Sesshomaru. Not many knew he entered a courtship.

"Presenting Lord Sesshomaru and future lady of the West," Jaken called as the doors opened and all went quiet.

They walked through the doors and there were audible gasps that echoed through the room. Sesshomaru held his head high and led his intended into the room who also held her head high. She held a small smile as she walked gracefully at his side. He was very glad he picked her to become his mate.

* * *

><p>-Misoru-<p>

I wanted to yell at something as servants rushed to get me and the group that found me dressed into formal kimonos, haoris and hamakas. I didn't like having all the help, but it was the servants of Suniko's fiancée and if what she said was true, he didn't take insults lightly so I stuck it out.

As soon as we were dressed, we were ushered into a great room where hundreds of people were talking in groups. Three lords were announced then soon a small sickly green cleared his throat at the doors and everyone quieted and turned to face the doors.

"Presenting Lord Sesshomaru and future lady of the West," the creature croaked and it went completely silent.

The doors opened and Suniko was on the arm of the Demon Lord. If I hadn't seen the two together before, I would have never recognized my own sister. She was in an elegant silvery blue kimono and her hair was pulled up by sapphire jewels. She looked like a princess worthy of a lord. Soon an applause went through the room as people bowed to the couple as they passed.

I saw a woman step in front of the couple and growled, making the applause fade quickly. "I challenge you bitch to the rights to mate Lord Sesshomaru."

I looked at Suniko and she smirked. A maid came to her and handed her two blades.

"Well if you insist on calling me by my rightful name then I must call you by yours, Jackass," Suniko smirked as she slid her blades into her obi. "Lay the rules."

"To the death, bitch..."

Suniko moved in a blur and was behind the woman in seconds, backs facing and a blade was sticking through the woman's chest. Suniko pulled out the blade and cleaned it onthe dead woman's dress before sheathing it.

"You didn't even let her finish speaking," someone called.

"She laid the rules. If its to the death then nothing else needs be said," Lord Sesshomaru spoke as two men came and picked up the body.

Shock wore off and I saw Suniko walk towards me, smiling. I was going to hug her but she shook her head. I bowed and she bowed back.

"I'm sorry Misoru but among the crowd, there are those who watch carefully. I can only touch my lord tonight or more will challenge the right to mating him," she spoke sadly.

"They can do that?"

"We are among youkai. Their customs are different than our own. Have you thought about what you wish to do with your life yet? Lord Sesshomaru said you could stay in the palace until you reach a decision. I've talked with Lady Kagome once about ways to travel home and she said that if there was a way back, it would have been in that clearing."

"I think visiting kagome's..."

"Village?" she answered before I said time. I caught the warning in her eyes.

"Yes, then after I arrive there visit other places near to home," I spoke and she caught the double meaning in my words.

"I will inform lady kagome of your decision, Misoru," she smiled theN bowed her head and disappeared into the crowd.

I saw her talking to many males and females, sometimes she was alone and at other times she was with Sesshomaru. She seemed to be handling politics rather well unlike me. As the night came closer to an end, Kagome and her husband, Inuyasha found me.

"Lady Suniko informed me that since you are not able to return home, that you wish to visit my village and travel," Kagome smiled. "My mother would be glad to help you so you can earn money to be able to travel."

"Thank you lady Kagome," I smiled, glad that she had saved me from that first demon. "When do you think we may visit your village?"

"Well it's a three day travel and inuyasha wishes to stay til tomorrow so we could leave tomorrow afternoon. It could give you time to say goodbye to your sister."

"Alright, works for me and thank you for everything."

* * *

><p>-Sesshomaru-<p>

He heard the way Suniko talked to her brother, distant and formal, and though he was proud that she knew how to act as a future mate of a youkai lord, he didn't like her being formal. She lit up his cold world by smiling and how comfortable she was with him.

**_'At least she only has to act this was at the very few youkai gatherings. There's what two a year?' _** his beast spoke and he nodded internally. **_'Go dance with mate.'_**

The ice lord smirked and walked over to where Suniko was talking with the mates of the three lords. Seemed they were talking about how long they had been mated and a little bit about what a Lady of the lands do and rules they must follow. Sesshomaru strode to his intended and she almost lost her composure when he flares his jaki a little. She turned and bowed to him, letting a small smile grace her face.

"Milord, you seek me?" she spoke calmly.

"Would my intended care to dance with This Sesshomaru?" he spoke holding out his hand for her.

"It would be my pleasure," she smiled softly, but her eyes showed some surprise.

He led her over to the dance floor and slid his arm around her waist, glad her katanas were on her other side. She rested her arm on his bicep then he led her into the dance as many others came to dance as well. Her smile widened as he spun her around and he swear he heard her giggles he spun her away from him. He smirked as they danced, making sure to remember that she loved dancing. As the song ended, he dipped her and applause errupted around them and he set her back on her feet.

"Lord Sesshomaru the night is coming closer, surely you don't plan to stay down here for much longer do you?" some one called and Suniko blushed lightly.

"We shall retire and this Sesshomaru will see those staying tomorrow," the ice lord spoke then led his intended out of the great hall back up to their room where he put up a barrier so no one would interrupt them.


	11. Of Innocents and Matings

I hope you enjoy Fire and Ice, please read and review.

I own nothing except Misoru and Suniko.

...

...

...

"Lord Sesshomaru the night is coming closer, surely you don't plan to stay down here for much longer do you?" some one called and Suniko blushed lightly.

"We shall retire and this Sesshomaru will see those staying tomorrow," the ice lord spoke then led his intended out of the great hall back up to their room where he put up a barrier so no one would interrupt them.

* * *

><p>-Suniko-<p>

As we entered Sesshomaru's sleeping chambered, I felt him put up a barrier. I slid my swords out of my obi and rested them against the wall. Sesshomaru put his next to mine then his hands came to my hair and started to take it down. I smiled as his hands went through my hair as he pulled out the different jewels.

"Are you sure your ready for this, Suniko?" I heard him whisper as he stepped away from me.

I turned to face him. His eyes held no emotion as he looked at me.

"I hate it when you lock all your emotions away like that," I growled as I walked to him. "I've never been surer at who I wish to spend my life with."

He smiled then wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me as he picked me up and laid me on the bed. As he kissed me, I felt his hands going to my obi and slowly untied it. His tongue slid into my mouth and my minf went blank. Soon I felt his hands pressed to my bare stomach and I blinked in surprise that I didn't even notice that he had spread apart my kimono.

* * *

><p>-Sesshomaru-<p>

She gasped when his hands ran across the flat planes of her stomache. He smirked as he slid his hands upto squeeze her well formed breasts. She moaned under him and he chuckled.

"Stop teasing me, dammit," she hissed, writhing under his grasp.

"Patience koishii, we have all night," he whispered in her ear.

He slid one hand down to move her legs and then slid his fingers across her clit before he slid one finger inside her. She mewed in pleasure as he started to pump the single digit inside of her. She was so tight around his fingers as he slid another finger inside of her. He scissored his fingers inside of her to try and loosen her up a little as his mouth pulled one of her nipples into his mouth.

She growled and pulled at his haori and shoved it off his shoulders, letting it pool around his shoulders before pulling at his hamakas. she got the tie undone and pulled the fabric down past his hips before he shifted and kicked off the hamakas and letting them fall to the ground. He lowered his body onto hers and hissed in surprise when her small hand wrapped around his hardening length. She chuckled as she pulled him up to kiss him then she bit his lip.

"You little minx," he growled, feeling his beast close to the surface with her little game.

"But you have it wrong Koibito, I'm no minx, I'm your bitch," she whispered against his lips.

"You need to learn your place," he growled, his eyes turning red.

"You can try," she smirked, squeezing his length.

He growled as he thrusted his hand inside her, adding a third finger in her. She cried out as she came around his fingers. He smirked as he kissed his way down her body until he came to her clit and licked up her juices. He flicked his tongue along her clit and she moaned, still coming down from her orgasm. Then in a flash, his back hit the bed and she was straddling him, trapping his length between them.

"In body, I may be innocent, but my mind is not," she hissed then kissed his chest before bitting his chest.

A moan escaped his lips as she moved lower and he felt her tongue slid along his length. He dug his hands into the bed so he didn't accidentally hurt her as she slid him into her mouth. Using her hand to pump him she also deep-throated him and he came in her mouth, which she swallowed.

Then she licked him clean then moved back up to look at him. She kissed his neck as she lightly clawed his sides. Then she moved and bit his ear.

"What were you saying about me earlier?" she whispered, licking the shell of his ear.

He grabbed her waist then rolled back on top. As he started to kiss her and explore her mouth with his tongue, he positioned himself at her entrance and plunged into her, breaking through her barrier. She screamed into his mouth then broke the kiss by bitting his tongue. He smirked and held still so she could adjust as much as possible.

"You bastard," she growled at him, her nails digging into his back.

"There are ways to make sure you learn your place. Taunting This Sesshomaru is the fastest way to be punished," he chuckled pulling out and thrusting back into her.

"If this is the way you'll punish me, then continue," she smiled, meeting him mid-thrust.

He chuckled and quickened the pace as she wrapped her legs around his waist, making him thrust deeper into her. Her heart sped up a considerable amount and knew she was close, so he slowed and the friction was lessened. She whined as she looked into his red eyes. He kissed her before pulling out of her and flipping her over onto her hands and knees and plunged back into her, thrusting hard and deep. After a few rough thrusts if his hips, she cried out and came. He bit into her neck, marking her his and as he did one final thrust, he released his seed into her womb.

He collapsed onto her and then rolled onto his side, pulling her with him. He slid the covers over them and pulled her close to him, keeping himself inside her. She took a few breaths to calm down as her arms rested in front of her face, her back pressed to his chest.

"I love you Sessh," she whispered as she closed her eyes.

"And this Sesshomaru loves you as well," he whispered, kissing her neck where the mating mark was at. "Sleep Koishii."


	12. Drugs and Tricks

I hope you enjoy Fire and Ice, please read and review.

I own nothing except Misoru and Suniko.

...

...

...

_He collapsed onto her and then rolled onto his side, pulling her with him. He slid the covers over them and pulled her close to him, keeping himself inside her. She took a few breaths to calm down as her arms rested in front of her face, her back pressed to his chest._

_"I love you Sessh," she whispered as she closed her eyes._

_"And this Sesshomaru loves you as well," he whispered, kissing her neck where the mating mark was at. "Sleep Koishii."_

* * *

><p>-Suniko-<p>

As I woke, I felt a hand slid across my stomach as another was under my head. I started to roll onto my back but pain erupted between my legs. I squeaked in surprise as I realized that Sesshomaru was still inside me and as he woke, he thrusted into me. I growled and turned my head to look at him. He propped himself on his elbow and looked at me, smirking. He slid one of my legs over his then started thrusting into me at the new angle. It made me forget about my pain momemtarily and when we both came, he pulled out of me then kissed my brow.

"You will be sore, koishii," he spoke as he got out of bed. I slid to the edge and stood up and walked past him, ignoring the pain and went to the hot springs to bathe. "You surprise me, I knew I was rough on you. I didn't think that you'd be able to hide it so well."

"Maybe you were too gentle with me, thinking I was still human," I smiled as he slid into the water next to me. "Do I still need to take blood from you?"

"No, not since you have become my mate. My jaki flows through you now, your former scent is gone," he whispered, running his hands through my hair. "You never did tell me yeaterday, did your brother decide on anything?"

"He decided to head to Kagome's time and travel," I whispered as he wrapped his arms around me. "I think that they planned on leaving today some time."

"I see then we should get ready to see them off," he spoke before pulling back.

I pouted at him and crossed my arms across my chest in the water that reached the top of my hips. He laughed and looked at me carefully before coming closer and kissing my brow. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled myself up and wrapped my legs around his waist as he deepened the kiss and plunged his tongue into my mouth. He slid two fingers in me and made me come quickly as he kept rubbing his fingers over my clit and hitting my g-spot. I squirmed against him, knowing that he was teasing me like crazy.

Finally we decided to stop our fun and get out to be able to see Misoru off. We dressed quickly and I braided my hair as we walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast where only Inuyasha's group and the three lords and their mates sat.

After breakfast we walked with Inuyasha, his pack, and Misoru to the gates of the Moon palace and said good bye. I leaned against Sesshomaru and watched them disappear into the forest. Soon Sesshomaru led me back inside the palace. He led me to his sleeping chambers and told me to rest before disappearing down the hall towards the study to work. I sighed and laid on the bed and curled up in a ball as sleep claimed me quickly.

Some time later, I heard the bedroom door open but I caught no aura or scent. Something covered my mouth and nose and I tried to cough but inhaled the chemicals on the cloth and darkness claimed me.

* * *

><p>-Sesshomaru-<p>

The Ice Lord sighed as a maid brought him some tea as he worked. He stayed in the study all day to catch up on his work. Maids came with food and I felt Suniko sleeping in his bed. Finally as night came, he walked to his chambers and stripped down and crawled into bed next to his mate. Exhaustion claimed him quickly as he wrapped his arms around her.

As morning came, Suniko was coming out of the bathing chambers, dressed.

"Morning love," she smiled but he remained stoic. Her voice, scent, eyes, they all seemed off. "You slept for a few months, you mustn't push yourself so hard with all your work."

She crawled onto the bed and hovered over him. The necklace around her neck fell out from under her kimono and the jewel in the center looked more maroon then amethyst. She kissed his brow before getting off the bed and walked to the door.

"Rest, your servants know that you've needed your sleep, no one will bother you if you sleep some more. Catch up on the sleep you need," she smiled then left.

Even her smile seemed wrong. He sat up and sighed.

_'Why does this seem so wrong?'_ he thought as he got up and entered the spring to bathe.

_**'Because that woman does not bear our mating mark. She must have drugged us if we slept for months. We don't hibernate and we definitely don't sleep that long. I can smell you in her so I think she has done things to us when we didn't know it. Where the HELL is our mate?'**_ his beast growled and the ice lord froze.

It all made sense, why there was so many things that seemed off about that woman. Sesshomaru got out of the springs and got dressed, with his armor as well and slid his blades into his obi then went to find the damned demoness who had lied to him. He found her in the Great Hall, talking to Rin and smiling. She looked up at his entrance and he saw her eyes flash with fear for a second before going back to confident and friendly.

"Where is my mate, Suniko?" he snapped, making her wince.

"I'm right here, my love, what's wrong?" she frowned.

"Rin, go find Jaken and stay with him until I come and get you," the ice lord growled and she nodded and ran out of the room.

"You are not my mate, you bitch. You bear no mark from me and have touched this sesshomaru's person after drugging me to sleep! If you were Suniko, where are you from?"

"The village on the south end of the western lands, of course," she smiled.

"Wrong! Suniko was from across the big waters! WHERE IS MY MATE?" He growled as his beast got close to the surface.

"I...in th..the Northern Lands... Up in the mountains..." the woman stammered, her appearance changing. He growled, recognizing her as one of his personal maids. He drew his sword and beheaded her before walking out of the castle.


	13. Findings and Surprises

I hope you enjoy Fire and Ice, please read and review.

I own nothing except Misoru and Suniko.

...

...

...

_"WHERE IS MY MATE?" He growled as his beast got close to the surface._

_"I...in th..the Northern Lands... Up in the mountains..." the woman stammered, her appearance changing. He growled, recognizing her as one of his personal maids. He drew his sword and beheaded her before walking out of the castle._

* * *

><p>-Suniko-<p>

I looked around again for what seemed like the millionth time at the cave I was chained in. My hands were chained above my head. My Kimono was still on but my shoes were gone. I had lost count of how long I had been there, considering that I only saw some demon with no human form come in with some food and feed me once every know and then. I knew that I wasn't getting meals three times a day but didn't know how long went between feedings. The only light in the room was a small candle in the center of the room but that was about 50 feet away. I was in shadows and the cold had been seeped into my body that my body felt numb.

The demon came again with a small cup of water and I drank it quickly. The demon's stench made me want to puke. I never saw what his form was because he always blocked the light when he came to me so I only saw the lumpy outline. The first few days I had voiced my opinion about being here and the creature would punch me, dig his claws into my legs and arms and then left until the candle had burnt out before coming with food.

I closed my eyes and felt how weak my beast was. She was unconscious so that meant my will was stronger than hers. She had been unconscious for the past five feedings. I could make out the tunnel on the far side of the room. That was the only way in and out of this cave and I knew that there were several youkai guarding the entrance.

I had no clue how long I was going to last and or if someone was ever coming to get me out of here. That demoness that captured me said something about using my identity to take sesshomaru as her mate and the second I fought against the chains, the metal collar around my neck would shock me, like it would a disobedient dog. The demoness had a laugh from that then left, I hadn't seen her since.

I closed my eyes and let myself slip into sleep since that was all I could do. As I got seconds away from falling asleep, I heard the clashing of swords and my eyes shot open and looked at the far tunnel. I saw something light in the dark and it was coming towards me close to the ground was a bright green glowing, before exhaustion took over completely.

* * *

><p>-Sesshomaru-<p>

A toad demon past Sesshomaru as he was coming down from the mountain and sesshomaru caught the scent of Suniko on him. The Ice Lord grabbed him by the neck and shoved him into the mountain wall.

"Where is she?" He growled, letting his beast come closer to the surface.

"Who?" the toad asked calmly.

"The Inuyoukai demoness who's scent is on you?" Sesshomaru growled, releasing a small portion of poison from his nails and let it burn his neck.

"She's up the mountain! Five youkai guard the entrance, you can't miss it. Don't waste your time on that pitiful girl, she's practically dead anyway being chained like that for the past few months. Don't think her kid will make it either."

Sesshomaru's beast took over and they ripped the toad demon's head off before using his light orb to go up the mountain. He drew Tokijin and killed the five youkai before dashing into the cave. He found a candle in the middle of the cave and he saw a figure on the far wall, arms chained above their head. Pale hair braided over one shoulder contrasted with the red kimono and heart barely beating. He dashed to the other side and realized that this was his mate. He touched her stomach and felt a small bump and he felt that most of her jaki along with a little of his, collecting around her abdomen and a little around her organs. He used his poison to melt the chains and she started to fall to the ground but he caught her quickly. She didn't even move. He wrapped his arms and Mokomoko around her then dashed out of the cave then used his light orb to get back to the Moon Palace quickly so Gnatsuko could heal her.

In the medical wing, Gnatsuko was writing a report and looked up as soon as he heard the door open. He dashed to his lord and lady as the Ice lord laid suniko on a bed. Gnatsuko didn't ask any questions and started spreading his Jaki around her.

"She's..." his eyes widened. "She's pregnant with twins..."

"Can you heal her?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Yes, she used her Jaki wisely to protect her organs but I wonder if she knew about her pregnancy, she's only a couple months along," Gnatsuko shook his head as he started to get to work. "Will you give her some of your blood to help since her body will recognize it?"

Sesshomaru slit his wrist and pressed it to her slightly open lips. Gnatsuko forced her to swallow and he felt a fast change in her condition. Her heart started to strengthen as well as her jaki around her body. He pulled away soon and kissed her brow, relieved. She would make a full recover and the babies...

...

...

...

Sorry, I know that this was a horrible cliffy. I couldn't stop it anywhere else. There will be a lot in the next chapter.


	14. A New Fighter and Scholar

I hope you enjoy Fire and Ice, please read and review.

I own nothing except Misoru and Suniko.

...

...

...

_"Yes, she used her Jaki wisely to protect her organs but I wonder if she knew about her pregnancy, she's only a couple months along," Gnatsuko shook his head as he started to get to work. "Will you give her some of your blood to help since her body will recognize it?"_

_Sesshomaru slit his wrist and pressed it to her slightly open lips. Gnatsuko forced her to swallow and he felt a fast change in her condition. Her heart started to strengthen as well as her jaki around her body. He pulled away soon and kissed her brow, relieved. She would make a full recover and the babies..._

* * *

><p>-Suniko-<p>

I opened my eyes and immediately noticed there was no strain on my shoulders and I was warm. I shot up into a sitting position and panicked. Arms came around me and I screamed and struggled against who ever it was. Tears spilled over as my head hit whoever it was and they released me. I scrambles out of the room, my vision blurred by my tears. Arms came around me again making me scream again.

"Suniko, calm down!" the person behind me growled as he pinned me to his chest. "Your safe, koishii."

I stopped for a minute and turned my head and saw silver hair. A sob escaped my lips as I turned in his arms and buried my face in his haori. He held me close as he pulled me up into his arms and walked back down the halls. I felt the bed under me and I curled up against Sesshomaru. He started to purr softly as he ran his hands over my back. I calmed down until I felt sharp pains in my abdomen that made me whimper. I looked down and saw a small lump where my flat stomach should have been. Thinking that it was just my cloths bunched up, I ignored.

"Suniko are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked quickly as he laid me on the bed and looked down at me.

"My stomach hurts," I whispered trying to brush off the pain but the pain appeared again making my back arch in pain as I screamed.

-Sesshomaru-

The Ice Lord growled as he saw her back arch, exposing her pregnant lump. She was about 3 months along and had one more for the major growth of the twins. Thinking it unwise to move her, Gnatsuko dashed to his rooms to do a check up. She was propped up on several pillows and was breathing hard as sweat rolled down her face.

"Something is wrong with the the little ones," Gnatsuko whimpered, fear rolling off of him. "I don't understand but one seems to want to come out while the other is making very little movement."

"What's going on?" Suniko cried.

"When we finally were able to recover you from that cave, we realized that you were pregnant with twins. From what I can sense now is that you seem to be going into an early labor, but that shouldn't be happening for another month."

"Gnatsuko." A female strode into the room with silver hair and a white pelt around her shoulders.

"Mother," Sesshomaru bowed from his place on the bed.

"Have both of you forgotten that for Inuyoukai, pregnancy lengths are uncertain. She may not look like she's far into the pregnancy but I sense the pups want out. Her earlier excitement has made it impossible for her to be moved until they are delivered," the Inuyoukai spoke. "Gnatsuko, go get some hot water and towels. Son, keep a hold of her and wrap your jaki around her and the pups. Keep her calm while you urge the pups to come."

"Yes ma'am," the Ice Lord spoke and flared his jaki around his mate.

Gnatsuko brought water from the hot springs and several towels while Satori made Suniko bend her knees. Gnatsuko readied the towels and placed the bowl of water on the ground near Satori. Suniko whimpered and clenched her fists as Sesshomaru shifted her so he was sitting behind her so she was still sitting up mostly. She growled then screamed as her hands went to her stomach.

"Sesshomaru, direct your Jaki to the lower pup!" Satori snapped. The Ice Lord complied and noticed that Suniko wasn't in so much pain. "Suniko I need you to push and Sesshomaru put pressure on the top of her stomach."

For the next while, Satori would say something and the others in the room would comply. Sesshomaru could feel his mate's weariness from the couple hours with no results yet. But then when the crying of a child hit them all, she laughed. Satori handed the child to Gnatsuko without saying what gender it was and started working on getting the other child out which didn't take too long since that one was somewhat smaller in size but perfectly healthy.

"Looks like you got two healthy boys," Satori smiled as she wiped her hands with a towel. "Sesshomaru help your mate bathe then you can see your boys."

Sesshomaru nodded and pulled Suniko into his arms and walked to the hot springs. He stripped both himself and his mate then sank into the water. Suniko's eyes closed and she let him hold her and run his hands over her to clean up the fetal fluids. He purred contently as his mother came in with some clothes and helped him get her out of the water. He dressed quickly then helped his mother dry and dress Suniko before he picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom where the bed had been cleaned thoroughly.

He propped up his mate on the pillows then picked up his two sons which were bundled up and lying on the edge of the bed and sat next to her. She pulled the smaller one from him and exposed her breast and he started to feed. She started to hum contently before the other one decided he was hungry as well. Suniko exposed her other breast and Sesshomaru slid him into her arms and he started to feed as well.

"What do we want to name them?" He asked kissing her cheek.

"The little guy should be Kenji, what do you want to name your first born?"

"Takeshi sounds about right," he smiled.

She nodded as she pulled Kenji away and he pulled him into his arms as the little guy belched loudly making Suniko laugh. Soon she pulled Takeshi away and readjusted her kimono as he burped quietly. She snuggled against Sesshomaru and they all fell asleep.

* * *

><p>-Suniko-<p>

The next few weeks were surprising to me. After the first week, Takeshi was already eating raw meat and crawling around while it took Kenji longer. After the second week, Sesshomaru was teaching Takeshi how to hold a small dagger as I slowly got Kenji to start eating real food. I spent a bit of time with Sesshomaru's mother and she explained many things to me. The boys would mature fast until they look about 10 in a human's eye and stay in that state for a few centuries before growing more.

Takashi was already to my waist and was fast with learning how to use an adult blade. His silver hair went to his waist while he had the exact same markings on his brow as Sesshomaru. On his wrist were the only other markings he held.

Kenji wanted his silver hair short so it was about an inch long. He only had the crescent mark of the Taisho line and had several magenta marks on his ankles and shoulders. He seemed to fear blades so he stayed in the library and read which sesshomaru was fine with.


	15. The End of a Time Loop

I hope you enjoy Fire and Ice, please read and review.

I own nothing except Misoru and Suniko.

...

...

...

_Takeshi was already to my waist and was fast with learning how to use an adult blade. His silver hair went to his waist while he had the exact same markings on his brow as Sesshomaru. On his wrist were the only other markings he held._

_Kenji wanted his silver hair short so it was about an inch long. He only had the crescent mark of the Taisho line and had several magenta marks on his ankles and shoulders. He seemed to fear blades so he stayed in the library and read which sesshomaru was fine with._

* * *

><p>-Misoru-<p>

I was back in Montana, surprised at how much was there before the wars. I found my great-great-grandfather and his wife and they took me in when I told them that I was part of their family and they seemed to believe me when I started to draw out the family line starting with them and going backwards. I found the rock that seemed to have taken Suniko's life the first time and wanted to destroy it but knew that would change what was supposed to happen.

"Misoru!"

A familiar voice called from down the streets and he spun around and saw Suniko with her strawberry blond hair and a man that looked like her husband but had cropped black hair and he had a baby cradled in his arms. Next to them were two black haired boys that looked identical and about 8 years old and on Suniko's hip was a girl with hair so bleached that it looked white and the girl looked about three.

"Suniko?" i gasped as they came closer.

"I told you that it wouldn't seem long for you before you saw me," she smiled. "You what... left Sesshomaru's home maybe a month.. two at most?"

"Yeah..." I stammered as I looked at the children.

"Oh, how rude of me. You've met Sesshomaru before. This is Takeshi, Kenji, Rin, and Aiko." She pointed at each as she said their names.

"Hello Uncle Misoru," the two boys bowed speaking perfectly.

"They sound funny when they speak at the same time. Hi Uncle Misoru," Rin giggled as she buried her face in Suniko's hair.

"Their speech is amazing!" I blinked in surprise.

"That's what you get when you have twin sons that are five hundred years old and a daughter that is one hundred years old. They grow slowly because of how long we live. Young Aiko was born just four days ago. Where do you live?"

"With Great-great-grandpa Joseph. I told them that I was a lost child from their deceased daughter, Kiersten. So I'm still with our family, just not in the right time," I shrugged. "How is it you all look human and not..."

"Concealment charms. Its a necessity when we go out among the humans. How are you dealing with the shift, knowing that the wars will becoming in twenty years?"

"I'll make the best of it and when that time comes, I'll enlist and die in battle if I must. Knowing that you are happy and here makes me happy. Oh, you must meet my fiancee!" Suniko blinked in surprise before she nodded. "Come on, I was just about to go visit her. History is so messed up, isn't it?"

"You have no idea," Suniko laughed as she handed Sesshomaru Rin and pulled Aiko into her arms. "Aiko seems to be hungry again. I swear I've fed her five times already today."

"She'll be close to being weened within the next couple days," I heard Sesshomaru laugh. "You said the same thing about Rin."

"Daddy, Daddy, I want to fly!" the little girl squealed as she saw a plane fly over head.

"Maybe when we get home I'll teach you how to create a cloud," sesshomaru laughed and Rin giggled excitedly.

* * *

><p>-Suniko-<p>

Misoru knocked on a small apartment door and a beautiful woman with flaming red hair opened the door. She smiled and let us in and we sat on the couches while she dragged Misoru into the kitchen to make coffee and juice for the kids.

"Misoru who are they?" I heard the woman whisper and I looked at Sesshomaru who just shrugged his shoulders. Kenji was playing with Rin on the ground while Takeshi was sitting cross-legged against the couch, poised like a prince. sesshomaru pulled a blanket out of the bag we brought and I used it so Aiko could eat.

"Tiffany, remember when I told you I had a younger sister who lived in Japan?" Misoru replied. "That is her and her husband."

"She looks like she's barely 12!"

"She is a lot older than she looks," Misoru laughed and I growled as I caught the double meaning of that statement. "They won't be visiting long, unless you'd try to get to know them."

"I can try...it's just so weird." tiffany sighed then they came back with several drinks. "Hello, my name is Tiffany. I assume that you are Suniko and this is your husband Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, I guess my brother is a chatty mouth," I smiled.

"Sometimes, when he talks about you, he always has so much pride in his voice," she smiled as I fixed my shirt as Aiko burped.

I nodded and we talked the rest of the afternoon before we realized that the kids had fallen asleep on the floor except Takeshi. We bid goodbye to them and Sesshomaru picked up Kenji while Takeshi picked up Rin and we left to go to the small house we had purchased years ago in waiting for Misoru.

* * *

><p>-Sesshomaru-<p>

Suniko seemed content as the next few years went by. She visited her brother once a month and went to their wedding with Takeshi and Kenji, while the Ice lord took the two girls back to Japan so he could check over the western lands. He saw Kagome in the city every now and then with Inuyasha and visited with them and their nine children.

When the time of the great wars that Suniko said would destroy most of the earth's population, they moved to their huge home that would be able to house thousands they had built in the side of the Appalachian Mountains. Aiko was walking and seemed more in tune to music while Rin sparred often with Takeshi and Kenji would poor over the books in the library.

Many youkai sought shelter from the wars so soon the children had playmates. Almost nine hundred youkai were living in the mountain home by the time Suniko mentioned that the wars were long over and she wanted to go visit her parents to tell them what happened to her and Misoru.

Sesshomaru left the Ookami Kouga in charge of their home as they took their four children back to montana to the stone house that still stood. As soon as she knocked on the door, two humans barreled into Suniko sobbing hysterically. Sesshomaru had been glad that she asked he carried Rin and Aiko because if her hands had been full she wouldn't have been able to catch herself from falling over.

Sesshomaru watched the children play outside while Suniko went inside and sat down with her parents to try and make them understand that she was alive. After a few hours, the humans were calm and Suniko flared her jaki, summoning him and the children inside.

"Mom, Dad, this is my mate and husband, Sesshomaru and these are my children. Takeshi, Kenji, Rin, and Aiko," Suniko smiled as each child walked through the door. Aiko was holding onto Rin's hand and looked about two years old now. Takeshi and Kenji looked about twelve and Rin looked about six. "I know you still don't really understand the youkai timelines but there you have it. Takeshi, do you have the package Misoru asked us to deliver to them?"

Takeshi pulled off his backpack and pulled out a box then handed it to the two humans. They opened it and the woman stifled a sob of happiness.

"Time may be messed up, but at least both of my children found what they wanted. Thank you Suniko for coming to tell us what we needed to hear. It's been two weeks since you two had gone camping for us," the male smiled and Suniko nodded.

"Koishii, we should head back up to relieve Kouga of duty over the house. Our guests will be wondering where we went," Sesshomaru spoke calmly and she nodded.

"I love you both," Suniko spoke as she hugged the two humans. "I'll come visit every now and then but as a Lady of the West, I have a duty to our subjects and children."

"Of course, you are welcome anytime," the man smiled then the youkai family left and headed back to their home.

...

...

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>I THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND READ THIS STORY. I WAS SURPRISED AT HOW FAST THIS ONE CAME ALONG WHEN IT USUALLY TAKES MONTHS TO YEARS TO FINISH A STORY OF MINE. PLEASE REVIEW THIS LAST CHAPTER.<strong>

**I KNOW THE ENDING WASN'T GREAT BUT I'M STILL GETTING USED TO DOING THOSE. PLEASE LOOK UP MY OTHER STORIES AND SEE IF YOU LIKE THEM.**

**-OoOKAMILOVER19**


End file.
